The Book Of Nothings
by mugofcocoa
Summary: A Drabble series of sorts, completely independent of one another. Currently rated K. Possible future mature content.
1. The Child in You

**A/N: This is my first story! Let's see how it goes. Hopefully this turns into a drabble collection of One Shot series or sorts. :) -Mug**

 **Written for: 'DAILY WEIRD PROMPT THING [SPEED WRITING CHALLENGE] by Lamia of the Dark.**

 **My Prompt: Dumbledore puts unicorn-shaped beads in his beard**

* * *

"Professor! Are those unicorns in your beard?" Cried Fred and George Weasely, nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Why yes," replied an amused Dumbledore, smiling. "I find that it reminds me to look for the child in me, even in the darkest of situations."

As the twins, absolutely shaking with laughter now, walked away, no doubt planning to spread this news in the most amusing fashion ever, Dumbledore, smile fading now, began to reminisce. The reason why he wore unicorn shaped beads in his long beard.

Dumbledore thought back, to the single most important relationship in his life. His sister Ariana.

' _ALBUSSS!' she shrieked, running around the backyard, white petticoat trailing behind her like a superheroes cape. Her long dirty blonde air streamed behind as she transformed into a bird, complete with sound effects and all. On any other day, he might have ignored her. He might have looked up, smiled without really smiling, and then returned to whatever book he was reading, or letter he was writing. On any other day, he might have been exasperated, annoyed, irritated. But not today. No, today was a good day._

 _He looked up at his sister, smile reaching his bright blue eyes, as it so rarely did these days. She missed that smile. He called out to her, beckoning his younger sister to come sit beside him. And as she sat there, cross legged, he told her stories of mountains far away, of dragons and sphinxes, of a Utopian land where everything was-to say the least-perfect. And as she sat there, engrossed, her freckled nose scrunched up in concentration as she struggled to follow, she would pick out beads from the box that sat next to them, a gift, from her brother's friend. And she would lace them, ever so gingerly, into her brothers long auburn beard. Her favourites were the ones shaped as unicorns. In pink and orange and yellow and purple, she would string them into her elder brother's beard, eyes concentrated so fiercely on one point that they looked nearly crossed, and her tiny pink tongue poking out from the side of her mouth. The more involved in this process she became, she would tune out from her brother's stories, and finally when her artwork was complete, she would look up to him, beaming, seeking approval. And that was the day that Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Professor, soon to be Headmaster of Hogwarts, Future Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot etc etc began to wear unicorn shaped beads in his beard._


	2. The Dawn of Realization

_A/N:Story number two! I hope you like it! JILY is my OTP forever and ever. So, this one means a whole lot. :)_

 _PLEASE review and criticize, I'd love to improve my style. :D -Mug_

* * *

 _She ran across the street, to where he was getting into a black cab, sweating in the sweltering summer heat and tears blurring her vision. As she hastily wiped them away she pushed through the ocean of people separating her from the apology she needed to make. Pushing through shoppers she ran behind the cab, which hadn't gathered speed as yet, and followed it as it took a right turn to a less busy street, in the shade of large trees. She managed to hit the cab with her fist a couple times before it sped up. Enough, apparently, for the driver to stop. Panting, she flung the door open and stared at the boy sitting inside. Tall, lanky and dark haired, he sat staring ahead of him, doing the most fantastic brood she had ever seen him do. "James", she pleaded, "James, look at me."_

 _He turned reluctantly, and she flashed an apologetic smile, biting her lower lip, which she knew he thought was adorable because he'd told her before, thank you very much._

" _Get out of the car."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _Get out of the car James," she ordered, crying and smiling and laughing all at once, because she knew she was forgiven._

 _He clambered out of the cab, and tossed some money in the back seat. "Sorry mate" he muttered to the driver, "This bird's crazy."_

 _He looked down at her, his eyes softening, betraying the scowl on his face. They stood too close to one another on an empty street with enough space to fit the Titanic. She flung her arms around him and clung to his lean frame, not saying a word._

" _What are you doing Lils?" He questioned wearily, looking straight ahead._

" _I'm apologising you dimwit." And she fell back into silence, burrowing her face in the curve of his neck. He pulled back, and lowered his face to hers, kissing her. She smiled as they kissed, standing there in the middle of…._

RINGRINGRING

Lily awoke with a start. She sat up in bed, groggy, as the events of her dream sunk in.

She was in love with James Potter.


End file.
